Without you
by AshtinxTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella had been bestfriends since Bella was five. When she was 16 and her mother was dying. And Edward was 19 and was planning to go to collage but wanted to stay for Bella. After she lied to make sure he went to succeed in life she is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own twilight.

_Age Five_

It was an unusually sunny and warm day in Forks Washington, It was mid June and I was five years old. My name is Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella, My best friend Edward Cullen and I Had been attached at the hip since the beginning of pre-school the previous fall. He was in the second grade and he was seven and i was only four.

_Flashback:_

_ "Momma...." I cried as i hugged my mother's leg for dear life. "Bella bear" she said as she knelt down to get to my level. "Hunny, your going to make so many friends here. Look at yourself You have a brand new dress on and pretty pink bows to match. Everyone in the room is going to fall in love with you." I looked down at myself I did have on a new white sun dress with a pink flower attached to a ribbon around my waist. And I had my best shoes on and my bows did match my flower perfectly... "No momma... I'm scared.. they are all going to hate me.." I cried into her hair. My mother began to sooth me and tell me that everyone would like me but she was interrupted by a small boy's voice. I was about to reach around and slap him for interrupting my momma. But Then i heard him speak and saw his eyes... As i looked around, my brown eyes were met with a set of stunning green eyes. "Your silly if you think they will hate you." _

_ The small boy smiled and walked closer to me "Your dress is very pretty" he said pointing to the sun dress that i was wearing. "T-thanks.." I sniffled tears still smudging my vision. He raised his hand and wiped a tear that had fallen. "Don't cry please. I can't stand to watch such a pretty girl cry" My cheeks flushed and he took my hand and smiled to my mother "Do you want me to walk you to class?" He said with a huge crooked grin that made my five year old heart melt. I simply nodded and then he held my hand in front of everyone else and walked me all the way to my class room and promised that he would walk me to my mothers car after school and told me to wait right outside my class for him, and he promised that he would do the same thing until i was no longer scared. "My name is Edward by the way" he said as he left my class room _

_ He walked me to class, and to my mother's car every day that year. And even though all the other boys laughed at him and called him stupid for hanging out with a baby. He even began coming to my house to play. We had become the best of friends and I had a huge crush on him._

Back to age five:

When i woke up this morning i knew today would be a fun day. I was sure that Edward and I could play outside today. The sun was beaming already and it was only about eight. I ran down stairs and into my father's lap. He was reading the paper and today i decided that before i went to play with Edward for a little wile I was going to learn to read just like he could.

"Daddy?" I said nervously as i gnawed on my lip. "Yes Bells?" he asked curiousness filling his tone. "Teach me to read?" I sad after fiddling with the bottom of my night gown

My dad laughed slightly looking down on me with a small smile tilting his head slightly "Why today of all days do you want to learn to read? Your only five Bella." I sighed and looked up at him sticking out my lower lip and frowning. "But daddy.. Edward can read..." I looked down feeling stupid. Edward would always read me books. We would sit in the meadow and he would read me any book i wanted. Sometimes he even let my turn the pages for him. And I wanted to read him a book.. "Hunny Edward is eight of course he can read." my dad said with a smile "But daddy.. Edward always reads to me.. But I want to read him today." I could feel the tears filling my eyes

"Bella Edward will not mind if he has to read to you for a few more months or even years. I bet he even likes reading to you." I jumped off his lap and turned to him "But i don't want him to feel like he has to daddy.. i want him to feel as special as i do when he reads to me..." I pouted and stomped away. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my over-alls and got dressed putting my hair up in a ribbon. And slipping on a pair of tennis shoes. And then i kissed my daddy on the cheek and ran out the door with a book tucked under my arm. I was going to read to Edward. Even if no on taught me.

As I ran up the Cullen's driveway I was getting more and more excited.' Edward will be so proud of me.' I thought to myself as I ran up to the door and all but slammed on the door. But instead of Edward answering the door as usual it was his mother Esme. "Hello Mrs. Cullen, Can Edward come out and play?" I asked out of breath from running all the way over. Her face fell and she shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie but Edward already has a friend over." I sighed but though that he would want to play with me anyway "Would you mind if i just said hello?" i asked trying to pull my cute card as Edward called it, batting my eyelashes and smiling. "Alright Bella.." She smiled "They are just around back, You go have fun." My face lit up as i started running to the back "Thanks Ma'am!" i called over my shoulder. As i ran into the backyard I saw Edward and the boy James playing in the backyard. They must be playing some silly game like car's or something because they were chasing each other around the back yard like crazies.

"Edward!" I yelled and waved my arm so he could see me. He smiled but his friend James made a face. "Edward why is that baby here?" He spat. I frowned but knew Edward would stand up for me, He knew i was a big girl. But instead his face changed to match James'. He Gave me the same mean look and then looked at James. "I don't know, But she better get out of here. I don't want to play with a stupid baby." My face fell and my heart sank. As the tears filled my eyes i ran out of the back yard. And kept running until i was in our meadow all alone. I was bawling by the time i made it to the tree that Edward usually read to me at. I plopped down and opened the book and began trying to read. Thinking that if i knew how to read Edward would play with me again. I don't know how long i sat there trying to read but after a few hours i got so frustrated i tore the book's pages out and collapsed onto the ground crying until i was asleep.

I woke up to someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting next to me. "Bella!" He smiled "I thought you were dead or something!" I made a pouting face and rolled away from him "I thought you hated me..." I sighed feeling tears fill my eyes once again "Bella I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it.. James would have made fun of me if i was nice to you.. I'm sorry i was rude" he said with a sad voice. "Bella?" he asked "What?" I replied coldly. "Why did you tear up your book?" He asked holding up a piece of the pages i had tore apart. "I was trying to read and got mad.." I said embarrassed as i turned to face him again. "Why silly? You know you can't" he said with a smile "I know.. But I thought you would want to play with me again if I was smart and could read.." I said looking down at the grass. "Bella." he stated in a defensive tone "I don't care that you can't read. I like reading to you. And your not stupid. You are smarter than half the girls my age. Not being able to read does not make you any less smart or less cool." He smiled puling my up so i was sitting in his lap. "If you want I could teach you to read?" He said with the crooked grin that made my heart melt "Really Edward? You will?!" I screeched

And from that day on Edward taught me and taught me until I was able to read to him everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

_Age 14:_

Edward and I had progressively gotten closer and closer since he taught me to read. Now we tell each other everything. Sometimes i forget the Three year age difference. Today my fourteenth birthday, I Isabella Swan will get to kiss Edward Cullen.

I no longer looked like the four year old he called cute. I now had my dark curls falling down my back to my waist. And my lips had become fuller, But I still was not developed in every area... So I knew I didn't really stand a chance with him. Seeing as he had become a god. Edward Cullen was the definition of beautiful. His green eyes could look into your soul with a quick glance, as you could do the same with his. His bronze hair was now slightly longer and always messy. But that crooked smile that made my heart melt ten years ago was still the same. And also still had the same effect on me. He would always smile and wink at me when he wanted me to do something. And i would always yell at him from trying to dazzle me. I always lied and told him it had no effect on me and i only did the things he asked so he would shut up. But the truth was. When he looked at me it was as if the whole world stopped for a second. And it was just Edward and myself. No Girls that chased after him constantly.

And no boys bothering me, I had a few of my freshman class guys eying me. But when they asked me out of they asked me to dances I always made up some excuse as to why I couldn't go. But really the whole night I would be pacing up and down the hallway of my house waiting for Edward to call me and tell me how much fun he had at the dance. Because.. Edward had a lot of girl friends. And not just any girlfriends he had super model looking girlfriends. Like Tanya, She was his recent love and really the first one he seemed happy with. He would always tell me how sweet her kisses were... But the entire time I was thinking of how his kisses would feel.. Or how he would react to my kisses. I always felt silly, But sometimes when he would forget to call me, or come to my window and talk about his day I would set up my pillows in my bed to feel like he was there with me.. His strong arms around my small body.

Sometimes I wish that I was older.. Because if I was less awkward and flat chested and short I think he might actually think i was pretty. He always told me how cute I looked and how Cute things looked. But he never called me pretty. It was like I was a child to him. Sometimes I think he thinks of me as the five year old he taught how to read.

As i got ready for my party I pulled on my dark blue dress that my best girlfriend Alice had picked out for me and pulled on some ballet flats. Alice wanted me to wear heels.. But with my klutzyness i would break my nose in the first five minutes of the party. My curls were pinned out of my face but still fell down my back. As i did light make up I was almost singing to myself because of my excitement. Edward would at least call me pretty tonight. If not kiss me...

As I walked down the stairs of my House i saw all of my family and friends waiting for me. All but one friend of course.. My heart fell as the one guest I wanted to see the most was no where in sigh. No where could I find Edward in his tall perfection. I put on a brave face and smiled as i walked into the embraces of all my friends. Including Mike Newton's. Mike had always kind of had a thing for me and I decided that I Edward wasn't going to kiss me or even show up to my birthday. Someone was going to. Mike seemed to be the easiest target.

As I passed him I took his hand and let him to the living room where I was going to blow out my candles. Right before I blew them out i decided to make my move and kiss mike on lips ever so softly and as soon as my lips touched his the front door opened and Edward walked in. He was all smiles as I pulled away from mikes tight arms around me and ran to him giving him a huge hug and forgetting why in the world I kissed Newton.

After hours of presents and cake the party was finally coming to a close and the sun was now set and it was dark outside. I was cleaning up the living room when i felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Edward!" I screamed as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Why don't you go on a walk with me Bella?" He said laughing as he walked me outside setting me on my feet in the grass. "Alright.." I said with a weary smile. Wondering what he was up to.

"So happy birthday Bella" He said nervously "Uhm Thank you Edward? Is that all you brought me out here for?" I said with a mock pouty voice.

"No.." He grinned and my heart began to melt "I brought you out here to give you this.." Oh this was it.. He was going to kiss me and it was going to be perfection. But as soon as i began to close my eyes he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to me and i quickly opened it as my face flushed bright red.

Inside the small box was a necklace with a locket. On the front of the locket it Said _'Bella' _and once i opened the small locket tears filled my eyes as i saw the picture my mother had taken of us on the day we met. Beside it the words _'Until forever' _were engraved.

"Well You know... Seeing as your going to be the best friend i could ever have until forever i thought the words fit pretty well.." He said with a goofy grin.

"Think you so much Edward..." I said wile tears filled my eyes "It's beautiful"

"Bella, I'm so glad I met you.. Even though there is a three year age difference and some people don't see how we can be friends I sure am glad that we are friends. Your the best friend anyone in the entire world could ever ask for. Even after ten years of knowing you, It still amazes me how kind and gentile you are. Without you my life would be less fun and less exciting. You helped me see the world in a whole new way, The way your so open minded and the way that you look at things in the best way possible.. You have the wisdom of a 100 year old woman Bella. You are brilliant and I can't thank you enough for always being there for me."

By the time he finished i was breathless and i was hugging him. Holding onto him tight enough to hear his heart beating. "Edward.." I managed to choke out "Your the best friend i could ever have.."

From then on Edward and I were even closer, I didn't think it was even possible to be closer but i guess it could happen. He and I spent almost every night talking about everything sometimes we would just sit in the tall grass of my backyard and look up at the stars until i would fall asleep and he would have to carry me into the house and tuck me into bed. Sometimes I would wake up but keep my eyes closed, Because I would notice that Edward would still be sitting in my room. He was usually sitting in the rocking chair in the back of the room with a sketch pad and a oil paints that he always had in his bag pulled out. Every time i peeked to see what he was doing it looked like he was completely focused on his drawing and not me sleeping..

So one night I decided I was going to see what he was doing. So once he had pulled out his paints and sketch pad I opened my eyes slowly moving out of the bed so he couldn't hear me. Once I was off the bed I jumped onto his lap knocking the pad off of his lap. "Ah Ha!" I said loudly "I new you had been watching me sleep Cullen!" I teased with a smile.

He shifted his weight awkwardly and furrowed his brow. "What Edward?" I asked as worry filled my mind. "I'm not mad.. I was only joking." I said as he tried reaching for the sketch pad that had tumbled to the floor. Quickly I reached to pick it up for him. But as soon as I lifted it up I saw what he had been drawing. It was a beautiful sleeping girl. She wore the same Pajamas I usually wore. But she had been much to beautiful to be me. I was insanely curious who this stunning woman in the painting was.

"Who's this Edward? Is this your latest love interest?" I asked with a slight smile. He must be hung up on this girl. He had always loved art. But he told me once that he hated drawing people. Because they were all so ordinary and there were to many other beautiful things in the world to paint.

"Uhm.. Well.. You see...." He mumbled looking down at the pad.

"Spit it out Edward!" I laughed "Well..." He started as he fumbled with his fingers. "It's you.."

My heart swelled and my cheeks reddened. "Oh.." I said as the burning of my cheeks became worse. "Well that can't be me... She's beautiful." I said as I looked down at the floor.

He snorted and scoffed a laugh. "Bella you ARE beautiful."


End file.
